User blog:RespectthePixel35/VGRB Reviewing Shtuff
Today, I am proud to present the review for my personal favorite fan-made battler, Video Game Rap Battles. I will be reviewing all 6 to avoid spamming blogs. Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario Beat BORING. Not fitting. 4/10 Editing Definitely not as good of editing as today's battles. 6/10 Costumes Pretty good. Mario needed a mustache tho. 6/10 Ash Ketchum Verse 1 Pretty great. 8.75/10 Mario Verse 1 I REALLY liked this. "Same story every time, you just change your costume." PERFECT. 10/10 Ash Ketchum Verse 2 Not as good. I'll give him props to the Luigi compliment. :) #LuigiFTW 7/10 Mario Verse 2 Not as good as first, but still good. 8/10 Ash Ketchum: 15.75/20 Super Mario: 18/20 Overall: 49.75/70 Yu-Gi-Oh vs Dragon Ball Z Beat I really liked this one. Especially Gohan's second verse. 8/10 Editing Definitely improved. 9/10 Costumes Meh. Could've been better. 7/10 Yugi Muto Verse 1 IT'S OVER 9000. 9,001/10 '''Lol, jk. It was good. '''8/10 Son Gohan Verse 1 Starts strong. Great to the end. 9/10 Yugi Muto Verse 2 Better than his first. :) 9.5/10 Son Gohan Verse 2 Beat went CRAZY. I loved it. 9/10 Yugi Muto: 17.5/20 Son Gohan: 18/20 Overall: 59.5/70 Slenderman vs Herobrine Beat Perfectly fitting. 9'/10' Editing Perfect. :) 10/10 Costumes Herobrine's eyes should've glowed all through the battle, but it was good. 8/10 Herobrine Verse 1 Starts out super strong. Every line was great. 9.5/10 Slender Man Verse 1 Hmm... again, great. No flaws I see. 10/10 Herobrine Verse 2 Dat ending... damn. 10/10 Slender Man Verse 2 Beat was super epic, but lines weren't enough to give him the win. 9/10 Herobrine: 19.5/20 Slender Man: 19/20 Overall: 66.5/70 Tobuscus vs PewDiePie Beat Fitting, but not very epic. 7/10 Editing Again, great. But not so great on Toby, sorry. 7/10 Costumes PewDiePie needed more accent... but other than that, good. 7/10 PewDiePie Verse 1 Starts strong. But not very good lines compared to his second and third. 8/10 Tobuscus Verse 1 Every line hit hard. 10/10 PewDiePie Verse 2 and 3 Verse 3 was the best verse from him, but Verse 2 not so much, sorry. 8/10 Tobuscus Verse 2 and 3 It's true. He doesn't need to swear to make people laugh. 8/10 PewDiePie: 16/20 Tobuscus: 18/20 Overall: 65/70 Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat Beat SO. FUCKING. EPIC. I want to marry it. 10/10 �Editing Perfect as usual. 10/10 Costumes Amazing. 10/10 Ken Masters Verse 1 Great lines. Every one hit hard. 9.5/10 Sub-Zero Verse 1 Better than Ken. :D 9/10 Rest of Ken Not the best lines. He had the best lines in his first verse. 8.75/10 Rest of Zero "See you in Marvel vs Capcom 3, oh no wait, I won't." XD Perfect line right there. Also, true ending. 9.5/10 Ken Masters: 18/20 Sub-Zero: 18.5/20 Overall: 66.75/70 Call of Duty vs Battlefield Beat Fitting, but not as epic as most. 8/10 Editing Perfect as usual. 10/10 Costumes Meh. 7.5/10 Alex Mason Verse 1 "Teabag you on the Battlefield." XD 9.5/10 Henry Blackburn Verse 1 I love the flow of this line: "Your entertainment's as existent..." those 2 lines were great. 10/10 Alex Mason Verse 2 Damn. Improved. 10/10 Henry Blackburn Verse 2 Just a wee bit worse than his first verse. 9.5/10 Alex Mason: 19.5/20 Henry Blackburn: 19.5/20 Overall: 64.5/70 The Lists Worst-To Best Battles Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario - 49.75/70 Yu-Gi-Oh vs Dragon Ball Z - 59.5/70 Call of Duty vs Battlefield - 64.5/70 Tobuscus vs PewDiePie - 65/70 Slender Man vs Herobrine - 66.5/70 Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat - 66.75/70 Who Won? Super Mario - 18/20 Son Gohan - 18/20 Herobrine - 19.5/20 Tobuscus - 18/20 Sub-Zero - 18.5/20 Tie - Both 19.5/20 Largest Victory: Super Mario - 2.25 '''more than '''Ash Ketchum Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts